Total Drama Hot Topic
by Rkidd1112
Summary: Chris's cousin, Melissa, host an all new season of Total drama with 16 new contestants! With challenges based off of books, cartoons, movies and more! Apps closed (Rated T for possible violence and Fighting)
1. Chapter 1

The camera turns on showing Chris Mclean sitting on his porch, "hello total drama fans! It's your host, Chris Mclean. I'm dragging in 16 all new contestants for a brand new season! This time we have new challenges based of of popular books, movies, Cartoons, video games Etc. this season, I'm going to let my Cousin host this show. I bet she's going to deliver a lot of pain! Melissa!"

"Hey Chris! Whats up!"

"You know that you still owe me a solid right?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"I need you to host this new season of TD."

"It would be my pleasure, Chris." she laughs an evil like laugh.

"Okay! I'll let you take it from here." Chris leaves his porch and Melissa sits down on his seat.

"Okay so like he said, My name is Melissa, Melissa Mclean. This season we need you to submit your OC in the App Below.

So anyways, this is my first fix so please don't hate. I need your OCs and please make them original. no copies of original characters okay? thx

~APP~

-Basics-

Name:

Age (16-18)

Stereotype:

Bio:

-Personal-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

-appearance-

Casual clothing:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Hair:

Eyes:

-Favourites-

Favourite Book?:

Cartoon:

Movie:

Videogame:

-extra-

Survival skills (1-10):

Intellect (1-10):

Temper (1-10):

Relationship?:

With Who?:

Anything else you would like to add?:

Audition:


	2. Cast so far

Here are the OCs that i choose so far, if you didn't get accepted, stay tuned, i may pick you last minute.

**Girls:**

**1. Sunny winters**

**2. Aurora**

**3. ****Maria Santiago**

**4. Anjana Patel**

**5. Nicole Wesley**

**6. Persophone**

**7. Michiko Amano**

**8. Marceline gorman**

**Boys**

**1. Peter Zandwitch**

**2. Logan **

**3. Dee Flanagan**

**4. Sam**

**5. **

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

Thats all for today! stay tuned for more OCs :)


	3. FINAL CAST

Here are the OCs that i choose so far, if you didn't get accepted, stay tuned, i may pick you last minute.

**Girls:**

**1. Sunny winters- The Greaser**

**2. Aurora- The ice Queen**

**3. ****Maria Santiago- The Fast Hispanic**

**4. Anjana Patel- The musical oddball**

**5. Nicole Wesley- The smart girl that looks Stupid**

**6. Persophone- the Athletic ****Psychopath**

**7. Michiko Amano- the Bubbly ****Psychopath**

**8. Marceline Gorman- The prankster**

**Boys**

**1. Peter Zandwitch- The good natured puppy**

**2. Logan- The fanboy geek**

**3. Dee Flanagan- Impulsive Risk taker**

**4. Sam- The nice/Evil Guy**

**5. James peck- the silent Justice**

**6. Marshall Lee Gorman- the chill bad boy**

**7. Midnight- The overprotective brother**

**8. Hunter Storm- The wise young leader**

Sorry for those who didn't get in, you all tried really hard. for those who have got in msg me your strategy. and let me know if i should bring in some returning players or not. Tell me how you would act around these people and who you would be friends with. thx!

**First episode coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello World of TD! I'm Melissa Mclean on an all new island somewhere in the pacific ocean with our co-host, Chef!" Says a Woman in her late 20's. "We even have a new Island, new host and an all new cast! 16 new contestants!" She grabs a list and says, "Here comes the first group of contestants coming right now!"

The boat had 4 new faces, James, Anjana, Nicole and Logan. James Had a thin body and pale skin and short messy brown hair, he wore a Grey short sleeve t-shirt, light blue jeans, black baseball cap and black running sneakers. Anjana had short messy black hair and wore a Blue shirt that says "wolverine" in yellow print, blue capris, blue sunglasses, silver necklace with music notes on it, silver studded earrings and black sandals. Nicole had Dark skin, brown eyes and long curly black hair, she wore a Blue shirt with long sleeves and shorts jeans. Logan had brown eyes and jet black hair spiked up and wore a red t-shirt with the spider man symbol on it, dark jeans and white running shoes. They enter the dock while having a nice, peaceful conversation. "You guys seem to be getting along well, welcome to the island!" Says the young host. "Thanks! its great to be here." Says Anjana quietly. "We are doing fine, thank you very much." Says Nicole. "Whatever happened to Mclean?" Asks logan. "It's a long story," Said Melissa. James just smirks as they go over to the dock.

Confessional:

Logan: The new host better be better than Chris! I lost all respect for him after what happened to Dakota in season 4.

(Static)

James: I usually let people talk first, it seems to be the right thing to do

(static)

(End confessional)

The next boat has Sunny, Hunter, Maria and Sam. Sunny has Auburn hair and icy blue eyes, she wears red cowgirl boots, blue jeans, white tank top, leather jacket, silver studs in both her ears and a silver ring on a chain she wears around her neck. Hunter has black spiky hair and bright blue eyes, he wears a dark blue tank top, black leather jacket, jeans and black combat boots. Maria has black and wavy hair that goes down past her shoulders tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes, she wears a long sleeved red shirt with blue jeans and red and white sneakers. Sam has Brown hair similar to Shawn's from season 6, he has brown eyes and wears a blue and black striped jacket,blue shirt,and black jeans. The teens step onto the dock. "Here are Sunny, Maria, Hunter and Sam!" Says Melissa. The group joins the first group on the dock while Maria races over to the dock.

(time skips to once Persephone, Dee, Aurora, Midnight, Peter, Marceline, Marshall lee and Michiko were introduced)

"Ok, now that we're all here, Let's start the challenge." Says the host. Melissa grabs a schedule that has all the challenges.

"But what about the teams?" asks Dee.

"We'll get to that at some point." Replies Melissa. "First challenge is..." Everyone looks worried. "The hunger games!" Some people are a bit shocked.

(Confessional)

Logan: Out of most of the books I've read, The hunger games has to be one of my favourites!

(Static)

Nicole: Seriously? Our first challenge and she already wants to kill us.

(Static)

(end confessional)

"Isn't that the book about fighting to the death?" asks the good natured puppy, Peter.

"Yes," replies Melissa. Everyone gasps.

"This c-can't be legal." Says Aurora.

"You didn't let me finish yet." Says the younger host. "We will only pretend to kill each other with these sticks with TDHT carved on it."

"Well thats still dangerous," Says Hunter.

"I know, Thats what you all signed up for." Says Melissa. "Everyone put your bags near that tree over there." Everyone puts their stuff near the tree. "Now that you've done so, it's time to explain the rules. Chef!"

Chef comes over with some pieces of fabric and gives them to Melissa. "Thank you." Now, you all will have these things attacked to your shirt." She holds it up in the air so everyone can see. "The way this works is that in order to prove you killed someone, you have to rip it off and hold it up in the air. Its just velcro so it shouldn't be a problem. Any questions? Good. Follow me."

The contestants follow her deep into the forest. "Ok, see these platforms? Just like the hunger games. Everyone stands on one until the games begin. Okay? Okay."

She leaves and everyone goes onto a platform. "Ok, Lets start the countdown," Says Melissa on the speakers. "From 20. 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

* * *

**OMG I am so friggin sorry this took forever, I have submitted Oc's before and new chapters come in really quick. Its just hard to get your personalities down and such. Thank you for understanding and if you have any suggestions, let me know because i would like to know! Ok bye for now!**


End file.
